


Secret Santa

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [7]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Santa, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: Gethin organises Secret Santa for the group.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. I have so much love for these characters and this movie.

“In light of all the whining I’ve listened to in the past few days I think I have a solution that will be beneficial to everyone,” Gethin announced once Mark had concluded their main orders of business that evening.

“Hear, hear,” called out Jonathan and blew an air kiss to his lover who was sitting at the other end of the table. Gethin flipped him off and the younger LGSM members were once again envious of their easy love. 

They had moved their weekly meeting up to Gethin and Jonathan’s apartment because it was warmer, had freshly baked cookies courtesy of Bromley and Jeff baking that afternoon and most importantly, according to Jonathan, the upstairs kettle made superior tea. Besides, after spending so much time together they had grown beyond the mere bonds of being fellow LGSM members. The wreath on the table smelled of fresh pine, the flickering light of the candles casting them all in light and shadows.

The group’s attention was back on Gethin now and he cleared his throat.

“Several of you have brought to my attention the issue of buying Christmas presents this year and so Jonathan and I thought that the solution to our problem would be Secret Santa, even though it upsets Jonathan that his shopping time will be diminished. I’m sure you’re all familiar with the process so I’ve already made out the names, all you have to do is pick one. There will be no swapping, you buy for whom you pick.” He stopped to give them all stern looks.”

“And don’t tell anyone whom you picked or else it will spoil the surprise,” Jonathan added.

“Finally, we thought that maybe we should have a spending limit of £10!”

Excited chattering broke out at the table, Gethin and Jonathan just smiled at each other from across the room.

“What if we pick our own names?” quips Mark and Gethin just stared at him until he drops his gaze and mutters, “right.”

The hat with the name goes around the table and ends back with Gethin with only one little piece of paper left.  _ Mike.  _

He let out a quiet sigh of relief, picking out a gift for Mike would be relatively easy compared to how difficult it would be to buy a gift for someone like Jeff.

Joe had pulled Jonathan’s name and already new what he would make for the actor, he’d make a collage of photos of the group but mainly of Gethin and get a nice frame in which to put them. 

Jonathan was pleased as punch since he had managed to pull Gethin’s name because that would give him an excuse to spoil him even more. He already had a whole host of gifts that he collected throughout the year. 

Mike was buying for Steph and had no idea what to buy for the feisty red head but he figured that he still had plenty of time to pick something. 

Steph, in turn, was buying for Mark and had already resolved to buy him a new megaphone as he had lost his last one while beating a car at a demo. 

Mark was sulking because he had wanted to get Mike’s name since he had already bought his present and didn’t want the weekend trip he had planned to go to waste. He certainly wasn’t going to spend a romantic weekend in Kent with Jeff. He was mollified by the thought that he could still take Mike, after all, Gethin hadn’t actually said they couldn’t exchange other gifts. And stones in glasshouses etc. since Mark was sure that the older couple would be exchanging gifts regardless of whom they had picked earlier. 

Hopefully, after this weekend trip Mark could also play the couples-card should anyone complain. 

“What are you so happy about?” Jeff nudged Mark and he just shook his head. 

“Whatever!”

Jeff was extremely pleased that he had picked Bromley from the hat and knew with certainty what to get him. They had been dancing around each other for a while now, neither daring to make the first step but Jeff had it on good authority (his own - he had accidentally eavesdropped on Bromley and Steph talking) that Joe wanted him so that was exactly what dear Bromley would receive. All he needed to buy was some new body glitter and and red bow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are like Christmas presents.


End file.
